Chapter 309: Defeat
Characters (in order of appearance) *Tokimori Hazama *Shiguma *Chushinmaru Karasumori *Yoshimori Sumimura *Shichirou Ougi *Lady Mayuka *Kaigen *Shijima *Nizou Ougi *Rokurou Ougi *Masamori Sumimura (in Rokurou's memory) *Kokuyou Summary Tokimori Hazama instructs Yoshimori to dispel the Shinkai. Kaigen apologizes to Shichirou Ougi for his failure to protect the shrine and prevent Shichirou's men from being taken. Shichirou points out that Kaigen's disciples were taken as well. Shijima is merely thankful that Shichirou is safe. Hazama notes that Yoshimori seems a bit pale and shaky from producing the Shinkai and using Chushinmaru Karasumori's power while in the blank state, and though Yoshimori claims he is fine, Hazama tells him to rest for a moment. Shichirou asks Lady Mayuka to rest while he handles things, and she instructs him to settle the chaos and return the land to normal immediately. Yoshimori inwardly notes that his body is out of energy. He apologizes to Shichirou for interfering. Shichirou states that Shinyuuchi hunting requires someone like Yoshimori who has the power of spatial control. He adds that Souji Hiura was one of the ones sent to Yoshimori's house for the attack on Karasumori, and was supposed to kidnap a Kekkaishi from the Sumimura and Yukimura families. However, Shichirou injuring Souji was not part of the plan, which is likely why Souji fled. Shichirou adds that the Shadow Organization was observing the house, so they already know what happened. Shichirou predicts that a war will soon break out between the Commander and the Shadow Organization. Yoshimori is disturbed that the land will get caught up in the battle. A large tornado touches down before them, and Shichirou instantly recognizes his father Nizou Ougi and his brother Rokurou Ougi. Rokurou took their father away earlier just in case. He says an intruder placed several of Okuni's subordinates under hypnosis and made them burn her house on the night of her assasination. He learned from Masamori Sumimura that the Commander has such a power. Shichirou asks why Rokurou didn't inform him, and Rokurou jokingly says Shichirou wouldn't need his help. Shichirou insists that he didn't ask for help because he didn't want Rokurou to be harmed, which makes Rokurou uncomfortable. Nizou orders Shijima to account for everyone who was taken and expel them from the clan, as the clan cannot be held responsible for any acts they commit under the Commander's control. Shichirou dislikes the thought of abandoning his men, but Nizou insists they are no longer his. Nizou tells him to settle things on his own, but he will do so without help. Shichirou accepts this. Nizou and Rokurou leave, and Shichirou finally thanks Yoshimori on behalf of his clan. Yoshimori makes sure to say goodbye to Shichirou before leaving. Shichirou begins preparations to restore the mountain, and is determined to get his men back. Yoshimori feels he could have done more to prevent Shichirou's men from being taken, and wonders if Souji was brainwashed. Hazama says there's no point in wondering what if, and that the test run went well. Yoshimori is appalled at the thought that Hazama only agreed to help Shichirou in order to test Yoshimori's Shinkai. Hazama points out that based on how tired Yoshimori is from the night's activities, he won't have the time for another test run. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters